Material processing systems, such as plasma arc torches and liquid jet systems, are widely used in the cutting, gouging and/or marking of materials. For example, a liquid jet cutting system is configured to cut a workpiece by applying a jet of liquid, such as water, at high velocity to rapidly erode the workpiece. A liquid jet cutting system generally includes a cutting head comprising an orifice and a nozzle, a high-pressure pump, and a computer numerical controller (CNC). The high-pressure pump, such as an intensifier pump, can be coupled to the cutting head to pressurize water or another suitable liquid to a high pressure (e.g., from 10,000-100,000 PSI) and force the liquid through a small nozzle and orifice of the cutting head to create a liquid jet with high velocity (e.g., up to 2,200 MPH). In some applications, an abrasive is introduced into the liquid jet stream to cut harder materials. The precise delivery and composition of the liquid jet can be controlled by the CNC.
Typically, a liquid jet cutting system includes multiple consumables, including a nozzle and an orifice. Each consumable can be selected to achieve optimal performance (e.g., a maximized lifespan) in view of specific processing constraints, such as the type of material being cut. Installing incorrect consumables into a liquid jet cutting system can result in poor cut quality. In addition, incorrect consumables can reduce consumable life and lead to premature consumable failure. Currently, an operator needs to manually identify the orifice and nozzle for installation into the cutting head of a liquid jet cutting system to ensure that the proper combination is used. The operator also needs to track component life manually or use the CNC to perform such tracking, but with manual input. Even when correct consumables are installed in a liquid jet cutting system, it can be difficult for an operator to configure and optimize system operating parameters corresponding to the selected consumables. For example, the operator needs to check the nozzle to obtain the realized growth information and manually adjust the kerf compensation value accordingly prior to cutting.